Kingdom Hearts 2010
Kingdom Hearts 2010 was originally supose to be called trilogy of 2010 has 3 parts August-October then will start again in 2011. It was created by Khruler and was planned to be released in july.The story is about 3 protaganists Justin, Hayden, and Arthur. The trio try to find the legend "Lumaria". Part 1 Justin, Hayden, and Arthur are on a cliff and kill several Guards to a temple. But there luck turns when they are soon captured were to be executed imeediatly when Justin remembers everything that they had gone through to get there. And so the story begins.... Chapter 1 They first land in Springwood where they come across a girl who looked exactly like Hayden named Nancy Holbrook. Like always to get one world you must help out in another world. Nancy explains that a man in her and her friends dream and that 3 of her friends were killed. They meet up with a boy named Quentin Smith whom looks like Justin. On their way to a preschool Hayden starts singing to the radio. Then an annoyed Quentin yells "Shut Up! Or I will drive this car into a lake!"Everyone was too terified to say anything now. About 5 minutes later a burnt figure appears in the road. And quentin avoids hitting by driving the car into a lake. Everyone appearing okay look at Quentin he apologizes and says he saw freddy on the road. As the group walks off they all hear a mysterious laugh. They find the preschool and go to the basement and find several photos of Nancy getting molested by Freddy. Freddy shows up and is killed when Nancy slits his throat. Justin grabs a lamp and sets the preschool on fire and the group whatches the flames. The trio says goodbye and continues to the next world. Chapter 2 They find themeselves in the world Camp Crystal Lake where they find a vacation home where they were rushed in by a brunette haired girl. When they came in they intoduced themselves. The people in the cabin were named Trent, Jenna, and Clay. They explained their situation saying that there was a man wearing a hockey mask was killing their friends. They rushed out to the car and when it didn't start a body flew out of the second floor window. Everyone ran out into the woods but Trent didn't run with the group and eventually dies. The five eventually found a lair where Clay's sister Whitney was tied up. Jenna asks Hayden what they were doing here she explains their journey and asks jenna the same question she responds with..."I don't know, Micheal freaking Bay, this was all his idea. 'Yeah let's just return the legend' Ugh!" Clay unties Whitney and the man with a hockey came into the lair and everyone was rushed out accept Jenna whom is killed. The rest of the surviving group finds their way into a barn the killer finds them and is killed when his head is caught in a shreader. After The trio finished vomitting from the sight they proceed to the next world. Chapter 3 They land in a strange country world called "Texas"where they find a mansion like home. The door was torn apart by something or someone. When they travel deeper into the house Hayden finds a metal sliding door. As she steps toward it, the door opens and a man with a soed on face appears with a CHAINSAW (sound familiar). Hayden is mortified by the sight and runs through the house being chased by the chainsaw man. She eventually loses him and hides. Arthur travels on the second floor in a room. When he walks into the hallway, and finds the chainsaw man and is scarred for life. As he is also chased throughout the house and eventually catches up with Hayden and hides with her. Justin stands in the foyer when the chainsaw man runs up behind but Justin he pulls out an odd weapon that was key shaped and defeats the chainsaw man. Justin observes the weapon as a name comes to him and he says its name: Oblivion. "And the darkness of a hero is revealed." ''- Khruler'' 5 minutes later a woman comes in the house with a knife stands in front of the trio and says "Oh you guys killed him well I won't be needin' this anymore." She drops the butcher knife on the floor and walks away. The trio leave to the next world. Chapter 4 Next they land in the world of Haddonfeild. They see a police car down the street parked out in the front of a house beside an ambulance. As they get a closer look, they see a body coming out on a gurney. A girl whom had been stabbed but not dead.Hadyen asks the sheriff what situation was. He responded with..."My daughter.....was stabbed.(sobs)".They decided to look around the neighborhood when they came to a house. In the hall they find a body. Scince nobody else was in there they exited the house and look around. What they found was a man with a william shatner mask and butcherknife with a 16 year old girl with her. Suddenly Justin levatates in the air and has an attack. When his body falls he gets on his feet but his were now pitch black. He smiles and says "You're scarred of a person in a william shatner mask with a butcher knife.Pfft! Let me handle this BITCH!" in a deep voice. Justin walked over to the man and butcher man and butchers the man with his keyblade. The posessed Justin is no longer posessed and sees the blood on arms asks if he killed. The 16 year old walks over to the trio and says..."Well your idea was much more easier. I was just going to shoot him in the head. huh. OH WELL!"And trio continue to go to the next world. Chapter 5 Hallow bastion was the next world. Justin said he'd handle it again but at least this time he wasn't possesed. For some strange reason it was snowing in the castle. He looks to a black hared man. Once he got closer to him the man quickly turned around with his eye scarred and was carrying scythe. Eyes black as the devil's but just as Justin closed his eyes he was gone. He entered into another room and found himself in Arthur's mind. He saw a part of his past that was dark. Arthur was traveling in a car when a man was lying in the middle of road. The man was half alive and bleeding from his mouth. Arthur got a gun from his glove conpartment and shot the man in the head. Afraid to see what would happen next Justin enter's Hayden's mind. Her memory was scary she was actually a resurrected human. She had been knifed in the chest by her fiance, and when she came back there was no mercy in killing him. Justin wanted to get out of this place. He ended up outside of the castle. He turns to Arthur and asks who he killed he responded with Lumaria. Hayden said that justin had gone into their memories and they should know that she was ressurected. Arthur said Lumaria was dangerous and killed many people he was a legend "The Graceful Assasin".And they continue to the ruins. Ending That was their story up to this point or was it. As the axe lifted to the sky a gun went off and hit numerous fires were made and no light. Justin heard a wisper in his ear from Nancy "Guess who". All the trio heard were gunshots a chainsaw a knife butchering gaurds and screams from the victims. Then tides turned the lights came on Nancy, the blonde 16 year old, and THE CHAINSAW MAN were all captured. The emporer grabbed a knife right before he was about to kill Nancy someone stabbed him from behind it was quentin."Let's see what you can do now!"Quentin killed the rest of the gaurds off and unties the group. Everyone returned to their world and the trio continued to another set of worlds called the "DC Universe." Part 2 Episode: Shooter Chapter 1 After the disappearence of Hayden, Justin and Arthur become anxious. Shortly after the feild test with oblivion she went into the kichten and never came out. All they heard was a scream they decided that along the road they should be able to find her. The two travel to a world called Metropolis where they found a man....in tights....with an S on his chest fighting a giant robot. Suddenly the robot slammed on the ground destroyed. Justin asks him if had seen a girl with yellow eyes whom flips off people every five seconds. He says no and says he will take them to the mayor to ask him he had seen her. Once they get to the mayor's office they are forced to a stay out of his office until he returned. Meenwhile Superman introduces himself and talks about his past and everything about him. Then Justin and Arthur burst out laughing. "What the hell? 'Superman'! More like 'Oh hi I'm a virgin-man'!" Justin says while trying to breathe. "Hey this is a serious job!"Superman shouts which only makes them laugh harder. Suddenly Superman hears a cry for help over super-hearing. "Someone's in trouble! This looks like a job for-" Superman is interupted by Justin shouting "Virgin-man!" followed by more laughter. They leave to a crystalized area which held Superman's weakness "kryptonite". A bald man named Lex Luthor was trying to kill Superman (For the millionth time!). After Superman kicks his ass(For the millionth time!), Justin says "Ok so you kicked his ass big whoop!" Superman comes up to him and says. "You know what? This job is important to me! Know why? cause I'm Super-" Super man had been stabbed in the back with Kryptonite in the heart by Arthur. Arthur looks at Justin and says "That guy was fucking retarted!" After another session of laughter, they continued to the next world! Chapter 2 Arthur and Justin come to the world Gotham City. Unlike Metropolis it was not cheary. And the hero was a hell of a lot better than Super-man (Aka Virgin-man) they thought. The hero was wearing a black and gray suit and had pointy ears on the top of his head. He was on a rooftoop where he was choking a clown. The hero looks down at Justin and Arthur, and then focuses his attention back to the clown. A little later the clown was arrested. And Justin asked for assistance from the hero. As they send a signal in the sky, Justin looks at it and says.."Why don't we have one those things?"Arthur responds with "Will get you one for Christmas." Justin stomps his feet and says "But want one NOW!!!!!" Arhur looks at him like a parent would and says "We can't first we have to find your mommy. And then MAYBE we'll get one." Suddenly the hero swoops in and asks what the problem was. Justin explains everything about "The Big Project." and thier encounters with killers. And when Hayden went missing. Batman asked what she looked liked. Arthur said she's a brunet with either yellow or blue eyes, and she might have blood on her. Batman takes them to intarragate the clown Aka The Joker. Arthur and Justin were the first ones to intarragate him. After they get nowhere with The Joker and Arthur and Batman left it to Justin The Joker asks "Hey have you ever heard of a man named Lumaria?" Justin starres at him before hitting him in the head. Before Justin hits him again The Joker gives him a little speach. (Ok from here I'm going to use the chat thingy I use with my Episodes.) The Joker: You see Justin you're not that different from him. You and Rich-ass over there just go by worlds without taking any information from people. I mean come on you seemed pretty upset when I mentioned you-know-who. You know what else I've learned was that you can't remember that little dark past of yours. But you do know a little about don't you that's why you were pissed when I said his name. You know your life is just a joke right? Your memories are a joke everything in your mind is a joke.you wanna know the punchline? The Joker whispers in Justin's ear. Justin breaks down crying and throws chairs at the windows. Justin: SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justin beats The Joker until he bleeds from his nose and mouth. Justin: ...fuck... (Back to regular thing) Justin stops crying and him and Arthur continue on to the worlds. Chapter 3 Justin and Arthur come to the world called New York the year there was 1978 (If your not following it's Whatchmen. But the time when they were still a group). A man in a strange mask is fighting and killing gang members. They realize that this was not a superhero he was a vigilante. When the man was done, Justin gets his attention and describes Hayden. His name was Rorschack due to his mask. He had not heard of Hayden but he had heard of a man named Lumaria and said he passed through here. Justin asks Rorschack where he had gone. When Rorschack says, Justin shouts "Where the FUCK DID HE GO?!" Rorschack said that he knew someone who could help. They leave to a military center. Where they find a blue glowing man puting peices of a vault together. "Why are you here?" He asked. Justin explained everything to him. Sadly he said he knew nothing of the situation. (I'm using the chat thingy again!) Dr. Manhattan: Have you heard of a man named Lumaria? Justin: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See if you know him you already know the damn situation! Dr. Manhattan: I don't I can only see the people around you but of what has befell them is what I cannot see. There is Lumaria, Hayden, Arthur, Nancy, Quintin, and her. Justin: Who are you talking about? Dr. Manhattan: I think that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Justin: Oh you were just fucking with me?(He's says sarcatically.) Justin picks up a large rock and throws it through his head. (I'm not saying that it killed him or anything. I meant it through his head like if you were to throw it at a ghost.) Justin: This is FUCKING SERIOUS!!! Arthur: Here we go. Justin: You know what that FUCK did to me!? Arhur: That's ENOUGH!!!! Justin: ... Arthur: Look we'd love to stick around, but we have to go! (Regular form.) Arthur leaves with the pissed off Justin to the world of Nightmares (Not in dc comics.) Chapter 4 Nightmares (world) was dark it had trees without leaves abandoned houses and an erie wind that sounds like a hundred people screaming at the top of thier lungs. Justin and Arthur are stunned by the sight and become uncomfortable with the world. Arthur and Justin here breathing that sounded like a monster and a man with a scar walks out from behind a tree with a scythe. The man was.......Lumaria. How had the balls to show up after everything they'd been through was beyond Justin. Arthur pulls his gun out and shoots at him. But the bullets are deflected due to a barrier. One hits Arthur in the shoulder and he falls down. (Chat thingy again. If you're wondering why I'm doing this it's because these are key moments.) Justin: Never knew you'd have the balls to show up or have any for that matter. Lumaria: I've had a change of heart and decided to hook up with my old pal. (Raises his scythe.) And kill him if nessesary. Lumaria swings the scythe at him scarring him on his chest, and knocking him on the ground. Justin: Fuck you Lumaria you're a monster!(summons Oblivion) I said never risk anyones life with this blade,but right now I don't fuckin care! The two go into an all out brawl. Arthur gets on his feat and his gun turned into Gaurdian soul. "The killer is now a gaurdian" Khruler 15:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Arthur joins in the fight, and right when they were about to kill Lumaria. He dissapears. Justin vowes to rescue Hayden and find and kill Lumaria. And two leave the world. Chapter 5 Justin and Arthur come to the world of the tragic gardens(Not DC.). Strange creatures appear and Justin and Arthur fight them. Arthur comes to the conclusion that they were heartless the only creatures that exist for the afterlife. As they travel in search of thier friend or thier enemy, they come encounters with heartless and some dark memories. One being what The Joker had said in Justin's ear.(No Spoiling!) The following memory was another one Arthur's secrets. Arthur had an 18 year old son whom shot his mom and Arthur (Not killing Arthur, but killing Arthur's wife.) Afterwords he shot himself in the head. The next memory was Justin's. Four years before Justin met Arthur there was a war. And Justin was enlisted as an executioner. He took part in shooting 58 people. After they saw the memories they find a blonde-haired girl. Her name was Namine she explained that she was held captive by Lumaria. She also told them that she was a detective and a phsycic. She also told them that she aided a girl but she was long gone. Justin and Arthur dissapointed leave with Namine to HQ and prepare to take on mixed worlds. But wait there's more Nancy was waiting at HQ ready to fight! Chapter 1 Hayden's Story Hayden lies in the world of metropolis (This is when Arthur and Justin left.) Until she woke up in a crystalized place. A man wearing tights said that they would've been there faster only if he wouldn't had been stabbed. All of the sudden Hayden let out a laugh. "Oh my god! Who are you suppose to be the red and blue condom." Hayden joked. "Oh not you to!" Superman said he had already been made fun of and he did not need it anymore. Hayden then flipped him off. "Hey you're just like how they described! The two people who stabbed me." Hayden looked at him as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "*Gasp* Holy shit! Now I remember I was eating in the kitchen when somebody grabed me and pulled me through this portal thingy. That's all I remember. Justin and Arthur must be looking for me, and I can see why they would stab you! Ha!" Hayden leaves the crystalized place to the city. Looking for a way to get to another world. Then Heartless suround her every time she attacks with the rapier she misses. "Damn it!" All of the sudden her rapier turns into Oathkeeper. "A ressurected killer takes the Oathkeeper for beautiness." Khruler 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hayden is able to fight them and destroys them all. And as Superman flies above her and waves she smiles and flips him off. Hayden unlocks her path to the next world. Chapter 2 Hayden's Story Namine whom was in custody of Lumaria escapes his grasp and find Hayden in gotham city. Hayden demanded an explanation and said that she doesn't belong to gotham due to her scent.....and outfit. Namine says that she did not have time to explain, and that she would help her. They find a superhero named batman. Batman had said that Hayden's friends had passed through gotham but left already. Batman takes them to see The Joker. As they talk to him and The Joker says nothin, Namine says that he knew something.(Chat form YAY! The Joker: Oh now remember! It was that kid and RICH-ASS!!!!!!!!!! Hayden: Tell me what you said to them or I will RIP YOUR HEART AND LUNGS OUT AND EAT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Well in that case I should tell you. (Grabs Hayden and whispers in her ear.) Instead of throwing the chairs at the window. Hayden throws the chairs at The Joker. Hayden: THAT IS SICK WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hayden cries) Namine leaves the rest to Hayden and goes to the tragic gardens. Chapter 3 Hayden's Story Hayden comes to the world new york city where she finds a gang thats ready to kill her. "Let's go Bitches." Hayden says to them. She summons oathkeeper and kills them all off. She finds herself then in a battle between 5 darkside heartlesses. "Oh shit there goes the sceenery!" She runs along with soldiers to fight them. She soon realizes that she has to get the people out of the area. However, it was to late they had all died. Hayden finds a motorcycle which she uses so they could not kill her (again). Hayden takes down two of them and realizes she's almost out of gas. While riding she jumps off of the motor cycle high enough to rip the heartless apart. The last two heartless a bunch of vigilantes took care of. Hayden sits on a bench in central park. Thinking about why is she doing this she realizes at this rate she'd never make it to her friends. Then a blue-haired girl sits next to her and says "You're going to make it! Don't give up! You're still a kick-ass bitch!" Hayden reconigzed the voice but when she turned she was gone. Taking her advice, Hayden moves foward! Chapter 4 Hayden's Story Hayden was ready to take on the next world. She found herself in Seattle where she spotted a man in a green costume shooting arrows at cops. He had been running from them because he had done something wrong or because of his gay looking costume she thought. She runs inbetween him and the cops and summons oathkeeper. Her and the cops battle until the building suddenly explodes. Hayden tries to find her way out of the rubble but instead finds the green costumed vigilante. The vigilante grabs her leg, but Hayden pulls away. "Fuck you!" She yells at him. He finally gets up and travels with Hayden out of the rubble. The vigilante introduces himself as the green arrow. He also explains that he was framed for a crime he did not commit. The Green Arrow takes her to his hideout. She finds that The Green Arrow was obsessed with arrows. Scared at what she was seeing. She tries to leave but The Green Arrow tries to keep her there. Frigtened she summons oathkeeper and the two begin to fight. Hayden had been stronger defeats and kills him. "Wow, was that douche stupid!" She said. After disasembling his body, Hayden travels to China. Ending Ariving in China and eager to get to HQ. Hayden runs into trouble when she runs into a million heartlesses. The heartless eventually overcome her and she dissapears. She is transported to the dark meredian. Sitting on a rock was a man in a coat (Organization 13 outfit). Hayden sits next to him and asks his name. He gets up and summons x-blade. Hayden summons oathkeeper.(Chat thingy YAY!) Hayden: So you really want to fight me! Hooded man: ... Hayden: Take this! Hayden strikes but the hooded man blocks it and does nothing. Hayden: Well FIGHT! Hooded man: ...(Takes off hood revealing to be a kid nancy's age.) I don't want to fight. Hayden: Then why did you summon a keyblade. Hooded man: I guess you never know when someone is going to attack. Hayden: Well....that is true. Hooded man: My name is Thomas. Hayden: My name is Hayden. Thomas: How'd you get here? Hayden: Well there were a million creatures and they over-powered me. (Back to regular format.) Hayden mentions Lumaria, Justin, Arthur, and Namine. She also mentioned that she was ressurected. Also that she needed to get home now. Thomas brings up a portal to headquarters. Hayden says goodbye. While Thomas says that they will meet again soon. Hayden goes through the portal and finds Justin and Arhur with Nancy! Part 3 Shortly after Hayden returned and Nancy joined in the battle, Justin, Arthur, Hayden, and Nancy come to the world of THE FACEBOOK. Were they met "users" but meanwhile in the world of New York city... Chapter 1 Thomas lit a lighter so he would see ahead of him in the alley. He managed to get to his car, but he finds his companion James dead in the passenger seat. No expression on his face he pushes the body out of his car. Thomas lies back, closes his eyes, and says "...he was only sixteen..." Black October, the newest villan, has killed 78 people in the past week (counting James). Thomas goes back to si HQ. Marcus: Did you get that fingerprint analysis. Thomas: (hands him a bag) Marcus: Were going to catch this bitch before he kills his 78th person. Thomas: He already killed his 78th. Marcus: ...no.. Thomas: He is getting close. Kingdom Hearts is close to being found again. Marcus: We need to kill him. At James's funeral Thomas puts a note on top of the casket. Meanwhile in the world of THE FACEBOOK. Justin finishes destroying a virus heartless. Then an article pops up about a being called nobodies. Memories flashed through his mind. and other secrets were found. 1. Justin was once a nobody when found his way out of Kingdom Hearts. 2. Lumaria had experimented with him thus turning him into a killer. (That was the secret above. If you don't thinks bad wait until you find out what the experiments were.) Nancy feeling bad for him pulls out a charm. Nancy "No matter what what you were we will still be friends agreed?" All of them nodded. They continued to the world of Spring and by the looks of things it was not looking good. Chapter 2 When the group landed in Springwood and first thing that they saw was a guy in a hockey mask. When hayden impaled him with her keyblade, He still stands. The man pulls out the keyblade and a machete. The four of them ran until Freddy was spotted. The two began to fight so far both were being severly injured. They decided this would be a good way for them both to die. Justin put up some chairs and they began to whatch the brawl. Quentin came up to them explaining whom the mysterious man was. Quentin: His name is Jason Vorhees. His local killing area is Camp Crystal Lake. When he was 11 he drowned and the counsolers payed no attention to him. Pamela Vorhees, his mom tried to take revenge but got decapitated. Nancy: So thats why he's pissed! Arthur: How do we kill him is the question. Hayden: HaHa! That would be funny scince he drowned we would just dump a water bucket on him and he'd melt! Justin: (Jason cuts Freddy's arm off) Ouch! Hayden: I wouldn't want to be Freddy right now. (Freddy cuts Jason's eyes out.) The battle continued but they both ended up dead. The group continued to the world of the Titanic. But the ship was sinking. Chapter 3 On the Titanic they Hayden gets sepparated from the rest of the group. Fighting her way through the crowd, there were several people whom wanted to grab and hold onto her. "Fuck you!" Her eye catches onto Namine. She helps Hayden and she explains that Lumaria was not going down without Justin's heart. Namine also told her not to meddle or there will be serious consequences. Arthur, Nancy, and Justin saved people from drowning but the stern of the ship was getting higher. They eventually find Hayden and Nancy. Justin: What event reminds you of this? Hayden: Oh my god! I bet Leo's going to be here with that red-head slut! Arthur: I would pay to seethat! Namine: Guy's about the future I want you to know that- (She is interupted by screams) Nancy: I totaly saw this movie with Quentin. The ending was fucked up! Justin: I know right the bitch could've moved! Nancy: Quentin also said that they should've turned around to. The Titanic eventually sinks. And the group discuss the movie and how Rose was a bitch. They had then left to antartica.(Along with Namine) Chapter 4 The group camped out in Antartica. While Justin was asleep he had a dream that he had kissed Namine a long time ago. Scince it was only a dream he claims it is speculation. Hayden was outside discovering powers of the keyblade. She learns several spells and uses one of them to prank Arthur. Meanwhile Thomas is at another crimescene where the remains of a child were found in a ditch. Thomas, eager to find out who Black October, finds a book in the library about Kingdom Hearts rumors, legends, and official news. He learns you need 500 hearts to open it. In 1987, a kid opened it by accident when he triggered a scource that was sensitive. Thomas wanted to find the spots but reads furthur and finds out that the world fell into chaos's hands and destroyed it. Black October had to be somebody who had this knowledge, and had to be somebody who was desprate to find it. In Antartica, Lumaria is spotted at the top of a cliff. When Justin gets up there he brawls with Lumaria for a while before leaving in a portal with him to Lumaria's hideout in China on top of the TECH building where Kingdom Hearts was being formed. Time was running out. Chapter 5 Thomas studies some more in the library before he gets a call from Marcus, but the line goes dead. He races to HQ but it is too late Marcus is dead and the body count was now up to 499. Meanwhile, Arthur, Hayden, Nancy, and Namine search for Justin and Lumaria. They finally decide to go to the TECH building where they find Lumaria and Justin in the middle of a brawl. They look up to the sky and find that the moon was in the shape of a heart, and it starts to rain. (Here is where Lumaria explains everything!) Justin: You son-of-a-bitch! You're going down! Lumaria: Wow! You're fightng me for something that I did a long time ago? You should know what I've been doing all along. Justin: What the hell are you talking about? Lumaria: It's what I've been doing! The encounter's and posessings. Me splitting Hayden up from you guys. See? If you would calm your nerves once and awhile think about everything. Everything that lead up to these events. You would know by now that you're the kill of honer. Number 500. Justin: You mean 500th. to get ass raped! (This is what he's mainly pissed about.) Lumaria: Still thinking in the past is a no no! When you were in Texas who did you think gave you the key-blade. All and everything you got was because of me. Why did I seperate Hayden from you guys? Every soul she destroyed she gave me the power to get under your skin. Secrets that I didn't know were discovered. Now everytime you think about your past get to know more and more about you. Crazy isn't it. Oh, and when I meant 500 I meant to rot and die. Justin:...FUCK YOU! (Justin hits Lumaria) Thomas fires a shot gun at Lumaria's shoulder and Lumaria dissapears. The weather clears up and the moon has returned to it's normal stage. Nancy returns home, but promises to visit before she left. Lumaria wasn't dead. Who summoned the portal? The answer remains unknown. Ending Two weeks later Thomas discovers a new villain. He had a Hell of a record, and was very twisted. The only thing they found at the scene was a wolf symbol drawn from blood. "The battle maybe over, but the war has just begun" Khruler Theme Reviews Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts 2010